Loved and Lost
by Fairytailanimefan
Summary: When Georgia is mysteriously taken to another dimension, one where the characters of anime's are real, her life takes a turn to the brighter side of life. She meets Ciel and soon enough they fall in love. But it is soon a chase when he is also taken to a different dimension, but one that has magic. Will they ever meet again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Everything Changes

I walked down the street, sighing. Another boring day has come to an end. I opened my backpack to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I saw a flash of bright light, but it soon faded. I shivered in the cold air. Wait, cold? I lived in California. I looked up and was shocked at my surroundings. It wasn't real. No, it was seriously _not real_. Everything around me was three dimensional, but I was in the middle of what seemed to be a busy, _drawn_ street. It was cloudy, and the street seemed familiar. I looked down at my hands to see that I wasn't drawn like everything else surrounding me. I heard a shriek and saw a woman screaming and pointing at me, saying incoherent things whilst still shouting. Soon the streets around me were empty. I wondered why everyone had run away, but then I remembered. I wasn't a cartoon or anime character in this case. I started walking away, looking for someone to help me, hopefully another living being, but saw no one. I sat on a bench, sighing to myself. I smoothed out my uniform skirt. It was a blue plaid color, and was shorter than what I would have liked. It matched my navy blazer and crisp white blouse. I pondered to myself about how this happened. _It must have been that bright flash_ I figured. I heard a throat clear beside me, and noticed that it was dark and colder than before. I turned, startled, to see a familiar face. But from where, I couldn't seem to comprehend.

"I have come to know that you aren't from here." He said in a British accent, stepping aside to reveal a boy around my age with black hair and a black eye patch. His attire consisted of navy shorts, a navy coat and a white undershirt. He carried a walking stick in his hand, and it dawned on me as to where I was.

"'Black Butler.'" I whispered to myself.

"What was it you just said?" Sebastian asked as he leaned closer.

"Sebastian, what is going on here? She looks, _wrong._" Ciel asked. I felt my face heat up as he said that.

"Young Master, I believe that in this case this girl is not a threat." He said, bowing to me. "Miss, it is a pleasure to be in your acquaintance." He said. I quickly stood up and bowed back to him.

"No, it is my pleasure to be lucky enough to be in the presence of a member of the Phantomhive family." I said.

"Oh, so the strange girl knows her place." Ciel replied coldly and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, I have watched your show many times and-" I cut myself off as I realized that they did not know that they were in a show.

"That is where you are mistaken. You see, Black Butler isn't really a show, but part of an alternate dimension, just as all of the other 'animes' as you call them, are. Some of the truly brave set up secret cameras to record the happenings of the different dimensions, and then edit it to become the show you people watch." He explained. My eyes widened. That meant that I was the one with the wool covering my eyes in the situation. "Now, I need an explanation. How did you cross the dimensions? You are obviously not a wizard." He said.

"Well, I don't know. One minute I was in California, then a flash of bright light appeared, and then next I was here, in London." I explained.

"California? Anime? Secret cameras? Sebastian, what is the meaning of this!" Ciel said. I jumped.

"I am sorry for excluding and confusing you of the situation at hand, Master Ciel. If Master Sebastian could please explain?" I asked Sebastian.

"Ah, the days when I was last addressed as 'Master'. Young Master, I will explain later, during your evening tea. But in the meantime, we need to figure out what to do with- Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't seem to catch your name." Sebastian said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Georgia Stangel." I said, smiling.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Stangel." Sebastian said.

"No, please, address me as Georgia. I'm nothing more than a commoner in the Masters's presence." I said.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Your appearance. Let me fix that for you." He said, and snapped his fingers. I looked down at my hands and was shocked. I was no longer a real person, but an animated person. Well, to this dimension, I was a normal person, but to me, it was a shock. I also saw I was no longer wearing my school uniform, but an extravagant blue gown. I looked up to see a mirror in front of me, and gasped at my reflection. My green eyes had been widened to the extreme, giving me the look of a startled doe, and the color was of sparkling emeralds. My chocolate brown hair had been tamed into a high bun, and my figure was as curvy as ever. I squirmed as I saw the way the front of the dress dipped into a v shape and exposed more cleavage than I was used to. I sighed, then turned to see Sebastian smiling at me. "You are a vision, Georgia." He said. I recalled when I started watching the show. It was four years ago, but I was now seventeen, and I still never finished watching it.

"Why do I have to look so fancy? Sebastian, while I stay here, I would rather work as a maid than be an imposter in these clothes. So, may I request Master Ciel takes me in for the time being?" I asked hopefully.

"I understand your predicament, Miss Georgia. I agree to take you in. You can stay with the rest of the house workers." Ciel said. I clasped my hand together and bowed, thanking him profusely.

"Master Ciel, I must ask. What is your age? The last episode I watched was when you were still thirteen, the same age as I was." I asked, wondering if they aged differently.

"I am now seventeen." He said, climbing into a carriage that appeared out of nowhere. Sebastian ushered me inside with him and started driving the carriage.

"Miss Georgia, do you have any experience with housekeeping or cooking?" Ciel asked.

"I have seven years of experience with both. When we get to the mansion, I would like to cook you a cake to show my appreciation for taking me under your wing, Master." I said determinedly.

"Well, there is no need for thanks. I have a peculiar feeling that you might be trouble in the future, and I am curious to see what trouble you may cause." He said. I nodded my head. The carriage went over a large bump, tilting it almost completely sideways, causing Ciel to fly into my lap. The carriage stopped and Sebastian opened the door of the carriage.

"Young Master, I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience. There was a large bum-" he cut himself off as he noticed the predicament we were in, us both tangled in my heavy skirts, Ciel on top of me. "I am sorry for interrupting, I will continue driving." He said as he closed the door.

"You idiot! Help me up!" He yelled through the door, and it opened again. His leg was stuck through a tear in the inner layer of my skirts. I tried to pull the fabric around his foot, but Sebastian pulled him at the same time and now there was a large hole in the skirt, revealing my bare leg up until my upper thigh. Ciel blushed and looked away, and Sebastian set him down on his seat and went back out. I held the ripped fabric of the dress together with my hands, trying to cover as much as I could. The rip went up much higher than my school skirt was.

"I apologize for you getting stuck." I said to him. He nodded, still averting his eyes from my feeble attempt to close the rip. We sat in silence until the carriage stopped once again and Sebastian opened the door, letting Ciel out. I saw four people in the distance running towards us, one on all four legs. I carefully stepped out, trying not to expose too much through the rip. I stepped safely onto the ground when I was barreled over by a large force, and I felt something slimy repeatedly stroke my face. I soon realized it was the tongue of Pluto, the demon hound. I tried pushing him off, shrieking, but I was pitifully weak. Bardroy was pulling at his shirt, but he wouldn't budge. I felt my leg hit cold air just as Finny yanked Pluto off of me. Bardroy stared at me as I scrambled to close the ripped fabric until Mey-Rin smacked him on the head and pushed him away, then turned to help me up.

"Oh dear, what a pretty dress. A shame it is for that rip, it is." She said in her funny accent and helped cover my leg.

"Sebastian, who is this pretty girl?" Finny asked. I blushed when he said 'pretty' because I was far from it.

"She is the new help, and on the way here we ran into a slight mishap which caused the rip in her skirt." He said. "Mey-Rin, could you help her inside and lend her some clothes until we get her some?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes sir!" she said and ushered me up the long walkway. We went into a room and she rummaged in a drawer for a few minutes. She then handed me a maid's uniform, which I quickly put on. It fell halfway up my thighs, and I tugged on the hem to lengthen it, which only made the top hang lower. I sighed. "Oh dear, it seems that you are curvier _and_ taller than I am." She said. "I hope Sebastian can find you a suitable uniform." She said.

"Where is the kitchen?" I asked abruptly.

"I'll take you there. May I ask why?" She asked as she led me out of the room. I noticed that it had three beds in it.

"I am making a dessert for Master." I said. "Does the help share a room?" I asked.

"Yes. It is a bit of close quarters, but you get used to it." She said. I nodded, smiling. I had a feeling Mey-Rin and I would become close friends. "Oh, you are so lucky! You were hired just before we are going on our trip to the hot springs!" She said excitedly.

"We are going to the hot springs? What for?" I asked her.

"Oh, it is Master Ciel's birthday." She said. I nodded, excited for something for the first time since I was nine years old. We entered the kitchen, and I immediately began to make a cake. I made a cake I had learned years ago, Foret Noire. It was delicious, and when I put it in the oven the master was already finished with dinner. As soon as I garnished the dish I made a pot of Earl Gray tea, and soon enough I was carrying the tray to the study where Ciel was waiting. To my surprise, he had a guest with him. I set the tray down and told him what I had served, and then left the room. I went back to the kitchen to look for Mey-Rin. All I saw was Bardroy putting flamethrowers into a cabinet. I went back to our room, but all I saw was Tanaka sleeping already. I went outside but only saw Finny running around with Pluto. I wandered around the estate and saw her mopping in the hallways.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said happily, handing me a mop.

* * *

"Thank you for helping, I thought I would never finish!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. It took about an hour to finish the hallways. Sebastian walked up and handed me a cloth bag.

"This has your uniform, nightgown, and undergarments in it. I had a friend of mine handle them, so they might not fit." He said and walked away. I opened the bag to peek inside but quickly shut it again, blushing at the type of underwear included. It was very frilly, and too skimpy for my own tastes. "Oh, and would you please draw a bath for the Young Master? I have some business to attend to." He called over his shoulder. I went to the bathroom that was connected to Ciel's bedroom and started a bath. There was a note that said 'Steaming hot for a temperature, and not too many bubbles' so I filled it with steamy water and a half a cup of thickly scented bubbles. I filled it up halfway and left the bathroom. This world was so different. We used candles here instead of lights, and the stoves were all woodstoves instead of gas or electric. Not that I minded, but it would take a while to get used to this way of living. Ciel walked past me, nodding his head in an acknowledging manner. He opened the door to the bathroom and went inside. I left his room and headed towards the servant's room. Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finny were all sitting around a small table, playing cards and joking around. Everyone was in their pajamas, so I decided to try mine on. I went into the small bath house connected to the room and changed quickly. The nightgown was a bit small in the chest area, but it was fine as long as it covered everything. I went back into our room and sat down with everyone, laughing and joking around. I noticed that another bed had been placed in the room, and Finny and Bardroy informed me that they brought it in from a forgotten guest room. I thanked them as we went to our respective beds, snuffing candles out and sliding our slippers off. I laid down, staring at the weakly illuminated ceiling and thinking happily to myself. These were the first friends I had since I was ten-years-old. I fell asleep quickly, dreaming of nothing but light, and brightness.

_End of Chapter One._

**_Preview for Chapter Two: Hot Springs, Here We Come!_**

_I sighed as the carts were pulled lazily by the carting mules. At this pace, it would take forever to get there. Just then, the carts stopped, and clouds rolled over the bright sunshiny sky, bringing along with it a gruesome and sickly garble._

**Hey! I started this out of a daydream, and I had a little bit of trouble filling in the details. All of my stories are ongoing, and this one is no exception. Tune in next time for a thrilling chiller (maybe).**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Hot Springs_

**Time Skip: Seven Months**

I sighed as we headed towards the hot springs. I smoothed out my dress, thinking of how I hadn't worn normal clothing in this world for so long. I had my maid's uniform in my suitcase, along with some of the newest swimwear and a Japanese style kimono. We were going to be in a Japanese style hot spring, so it only seemed right to wear Japanese clothing. Over the past few months, a lot of things changed. Sebastian got more soft-hearted as he started dating Mey-Rin, and Ciel had warmed up to me after we had started our relationship. It had only been five months, but we loved each other very much. Lizzie had already married a new suitor after her parents cut off the engagement. Ciel and I were already engaged, and we were due to marry on my eighteenth birthday, which was coming up in a couple of months.

"Georgia, are you excited for the hot springs? Last time we came, you didn't have a bathing suit." Mey-Rin asked, grabbing onto my arm. I nodded as we came to a stop in front of a very beautiful building, and it had a sign that said 'onsen' on it. I hopped up from the cart and rushed over to Ciel's and Sebastian's cart. I wasn't allowed to ride with them because they had to discuss business. When Ciel told me that this was a business trip, my spirit deflated. He informed me that he and Sebastian would be spending most of their time on the case they were solving. He was still the queen's guard dog, but she was sending him out on less and less missions.

"I will be going as soon as I can so I can finish the case early, and then we can spend the rest of the vacation together." Ciel said, hugging me.

"Hurry back, and if you need my help just say the word." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He chuckled and his carriage sped away once again. Mey-Rin pulled me inside and we rushed up to our room, changing into our bathing suits so we could swim in the pond out back. We ran outside and saw Finny and Bardroy already splashing around. Mey-Rin and I went in the warm water and laughed, joining in the fun and pulling each other underwater. After a few hours, we were starving, so we went on the shore and ate our picnic.

"So, Georgia, have you and Master Ciel done the deed yet?" Mey-Rin asked with a glint in her glasses.

"Mey-Rin, what do you mean? The wedding isn't for another couple of months; we couldn't have signed the marriage deed yet." I replied, very confused at her question.

"Mey-Rin, please don't ask these questions in front of us." Finny whined, blushing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking between them both. Bardroy burst out in laughter. "What?" I asked.

"Oh Miss Georgia is much too innocent for her own good, she is!" Mey-Rin cackled out. She leaned over and whispered what she was talking about into my ear, and I felt my face flare up at what she was implying. "I mean, you do sleep in the same bed for heaven's sake!" she cried out after she was done explaining.

"I wasn't even thinking of… _that_! Should we have…? Done _it?_" I asked skeptically.

"Not until you are ready. Mey-Rin has a dirty mind, is all." Finny said. Just then Pluto bounded through the water, and he seemed to have lost his clothes on the way to the hot spring. I turned away, covering my eyes from a sight I still wasn't ready to see. By the time Finny had wrestled him into his clothes, Mey-Rin and I had already made plans to go into the open air bath. We got up, and then we went back into our room to change into our kimonos. We grabbed our towels and put our hair up. Once we got into the water, I was already relaxing from the luxurious heat. I heard a loud 'BOOM' come from outside, and I quickly got up and put my kimono on, Mey-Rin right behind me as we ran to the front of the resort. I saw Sebastian and Ciel facing off against a giant dog, much like Pluto, except this one was brown.

"Ciel! Are you alright?" I called to him.

"I'm fine! This dog is a bit worse for wear, though." He said. I winced as the demon hound growled at Ciel and Sebastian. It seemed to have a grudge against Sebastian, who kept treating him and then punishing him. I was told that this was the same way Pluto had been turned into the 'obedient' dog he was today. I didn't know if I could stand another Pluto around the house, though. Soon enough, Sebastian had tamed the dog with his training tricks, and Ciel had announced the case solved. I was relieved he wasn't hurt, but while they were fighting it had gotten later and later until it was almost midnight. Ciel and I retired for the evening, heading up to our room. It was very cold in the room, so we had to take out the extra quilt from the cupboard and cuddle close for warmth. I got flustered thinking about what Mey-Rin had said before. "Are you alright?" Ciel asked. I jumped, embarrassed from my thoughts.

"I'm fine! Absolutely nothing is wrong!" I cheered, faking a smile.

"No, I can tell that something is wrong." He said, sitting up. "Now, tell me what it is." He demanded.

"It's nothing, just something that Mey-Rin said before." I said, sitting up as well.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Tell me what she said." He said. Now I was even more flustered.

"No, you shouldn't be concerned! It's nothing, she just-" He cut me off by placing his finger over my lips.

"It's okay, just tell me." He said. I sighed.

"Do you think it's weird that we haven't done… _that_ yet?" I asked, wringing my hands together.

"Oh… I have thought about it, but I decided to wait for our wedding." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay. I haven't even had any thoughts on it until today, to be honest." I said. He smiled at me and we lay back down, and I could tell he had already fallen asleep when his breathing slowed and soft snores exited his nose. He was so cute and peaceful when he slept. I snuggled into his side and fell asleep, not noticing that the door was open a crack and two pairs of eyes were watching us.

I was awoken early in the morning by a strong wind. My eyes snapped open, and Ciel started shouting as he was raised into the air.

"Ciel!" I shouted, reaching out for him, but I was too late. He had already disappeared into a flash of bright light. I knew what had happened this time, however. He had been taken to another dimension, just as I had been.

Ciel POV:

I crashed down on the ground in the middle of a cobbled road. I wasn't near anyone or anything I knew. I finally realized I had been taken to another dimension, just as Georgia had been.

"Whoa! Did you see that guy fall from the sky, Happy? And look, he's wearing pajamas!" I heard a voice shout from behind me.

"Aye!" I saw a blue, flying cat exclaim as they barreled towards me. The man that had spoken had pink hair, and he was wearing a black vest, shorts, and a scarf with a pattern that looked similar to scales. He was younger than me, and he looked only seventeen. The same age as Georgia. I stood up quickly. I had to find a way to get back to her. The look on her face as I was taken away would haunt me forever. She was so scared, tears forming in her eyes, and the shock made the look unbearable. She was so beautiful, and I loved her so.

"Hey, dude, are you okay?" The guy said.

"I'm fine. Do you know how to travel between dimensions?" I asked bluntly. I was desperate to get back, so I didn't care who I gave information to.

"I don't but my friend is really smart! I bet that she can help you!" He exclaimed and grabbed my arm and started running. We stopped in front of a large building that had the words 'Fairy Tail' written across the front. He opened the door and I could hear shouting and laughing, and you could smell the alcohol that everyone was greedily guzzling down, except for the few children that dotted the crowd. "Welcome to my guild, Fairy Tail! We should have you join, what kind of magic do you use?" He asked, pulling me through the crowd towards a table near the back of the guild.

"I don't use any magic. What are you talking about a stamp for? I thought you were going to help me get back to my own dimension!" I said angrily to him.

"Oh, yeah! Lucy! I need your help!" He yelled and a girl with blonde hair around his age came over to us.

"Natsu, who is this?" She asked.

"This is… Oh, wait, I don't know your name!" He said, turning to face me.

"I am Ciel, and Natsu told me that you could help me to travel through the dimensions." I said to her.

"Dimensions? What dimension did you come from?" She asked.

"I don't know what to call it, I just lived on Earth in a town called London." I said to her.

"Oh, so you are from that dimension. I know that portals come around every couple of years to take an outsider to come to know a new world. I'm sorry, but there is no going back after you have crossed through a portal." She said, grimacing.

"What do you mean, I can't go back! I need to get back; I'm getting married in a few months!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. Maybe you fiancée will be able to come through the portal as well." She said, then walked away with a sad look on her face.

"So, since you can't go back, you might as well learn some magic!" Natsu said as he dragged me over to the bar at the far end of the guild. "Mira, we have a newcomer!" He yelled, and a woman with white hair with her bangs pulled into a ponytail came over with a stamp and some ink. She soon pressed the stamp onto my shoulder and when she pulled away, there was an odd looking symbol in navy blue on my shoulder. Navy. The same color as her blazer the first time we met. I sighed. Everything reminded me of her and how I would most likely never see her again. I felt the need to cry for the first time in years, but I suppressed the tears and fought to regain my composure. All I could do now was hope for the best and that Georgia would be able to come back to me someday.

Georgia POV:

It had been five months since the day Ciel disappeared. Five months since I stopped smiling. Five months since I started wearing all black. Five months since the day my world ended. Mey-Rin, Sebastian, Finny, and Bardroy had done everything they could to make me happy again. But today was the worst day I could have ever imagined. It was the day we were set to be married. I smoothed out my dyed black maids uniform and started sweeping the hallways for the third time that day. I went outside and put the trash into the bin. A strong gust of wind pulled some of my hair from the ponytail on the nape of my neck. I started to turn, but stopped as I saw my feet were no longer on the ground. I gasped. Was this the day I would be brought back to Ciel, or a different place, one far away from where he was? I saw a flash of light and was startled as I heard Pluto bark. He had jumped up to meet me just as I disappeared, taking him with me.

Mystery POV:

I sighed as I walked through the streets of Magnolia. It had been seven years since the people on Tenrou Island disappeared. I stopped when I heard a commotion going on in the streets in front of me. I saw a girl around eighteen sitting on the floor with a man with white hair sprawled out on top of her. I assumed he had attacked her, and sprang into action. I used my gross smelling flames and shoved them at the offender, rendering him unconscious.

"Pluto! Are you alright? What did you do to him?" She shouted at me as she shook the man, trying to wake him.

"I saw the man on top of you and thought he had attacked you. I'm sorry, should I not have knocked him out?" I asked, genuinely surprised at the personality of the woman. She was dressed in black, and she was angered, but her aura showed that she was a nice person.

"Oh, he's only asleep? And thank you, I am grateful that if I were actually being attacked you would help me." She said, nodding at me. She was so familiar looking, I wondered where I could have seen her before. "Sir? Have you ever seen a man with black hair and an eye patch around here?" She asked.

"You mean Ciel?" I asked her, and she jumped up, the unconscious man on her back.

"You have seen him? Do you know where he is now?" She asked desperately.

"Well, he is a member of our guild, but he has been missing for seven years." I said to her, and she froze.

"Seven… Years? What do you mean? He was only gone for five months!" She cried out.

"Well, when he was on the S class mission, the entire island disappeared off the face of the earth. I can take you to where he lived, though. Maybe you could join the guild. We need new members, anyways." I asked, and her eyes widened.

"Fairy Tail." She said.

"Yeah, that's my guild, how did you know?" I asked.

"Wait, are we in Magnolia?" She shouted. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

Georgia POV:

"Yeah, why?" the boy asked, and his facial features made me realize that he was an older version of Romeo. Fairy Tail was yet another show I didn't finish.

"Never mind" I said. I followed him as he led me to the guild, me being sad yet excited at the same time. I felt Pluto snores vibrate against my back.

"So, what is your name?" He asked.

"Georgia." I replied, and I saw his shoulders stiffen.

"So, you were his fiancée." He said.

"Yes. We were supposed to be wedded today, in my dimension. Five months since his disappearance for me, seven years for you." I said.

"Really? Your wedding day…" He said, trailing off. We stopped in front of the guild, which was much different. It was more of a farmhouse that anything else. We walked in, but there were no fights, and barely any drinking.

"Dad! We have a new guild member! It's Ciel's fiancée." He said, and everyone's gaze fell on me. I heard whispers of 'Poor girl' and 'A shame to waste that body on a person that isn't even here' and more and more rude comments. Macao came over to me with the stamp and asked me where I wanted it.

"On my hand and in dark blue." I replied. He stamped my hand with the magical ink and walked away. I saw him and Wakaba fighting over something. Romeo came over to me.

"So, we should get you to learn some magic." He said. I shook my head.

"I already have a magic." I said, and his eyes widened.

"Really? Ciel didn't have a magic, because he said magic didn't exist in your world." He said, looking confused.

"That's because I made sure he didn't know, or he would have used the magic for revenge." I said.

"Anyways, what magic do you use?" He asked, and I took a breath before answering.

"I'm an Angel Slayer." I said.

"Really? I thought that those were super rare! Isn't it an amazing magic where you can use any magic you want?" He asked with awe on his face.

"Yes. I can use any kind of magic. I also have a large amount of magic power, so I have to wear this bracelet so I don't destroy everything around me." I said sheepishly.

"But how do you use Celestial magic? You don't have any keys?" He asked.

"Like this. _Gate of the mimicked Lion, Loke!" _I chanted, and a man came out of nowhere, and an exact replica of the real Loke. They were exactly the same, except when I die, this key will die along with me. I created it, and I will die with my creations. "I hold all twelve zodiac keys, all of the silver keys, and all of the ruby, emerald, turquoise, and diamond keys all inside my head." I said, and he looked shocked.

"Wow, you are very powerful." He said as Loke disappeared.

"Well, the mimicked spirits don't have as much magical power as the real deal, but they get the job done." I said to him.

"Hey, do you want to go on a mission with me?" he asked.

"Well, sure." I said as Pluto started waking up.

"Bark bark!" He yelled, jumping around.

"Pluto, settle." I commanded, and he sat next to me. I sighed.

"Why is that man acting like a dog?" Romeo asked.

"Well, he isn't really a man. He is a demon hound." I said.

"Oh. Okay. I see now. So, is he going to come on our mission?" Romeo asked.

"Well, he might come in handy. He is very powerful." I said. We went over to the request board, and Romeo picked one that said 'Reliable mages needed to get rid of a terrible curse. 90,000 J' So we went out to the train station and quickly figured out that the curse was from a doll. We destroyed the offending item and went back to Fairy Tail. As we opened the doors, we saw the mages from Twilight Ogre beating up Macao and the rest.

"Dad!" Romeo shouted.

"Romeo, help me get them out of here. I need you to make your smelly flame go up their nostrils so they pass out." I said, and he nodded, quickly getting to work. I did the same that I told him to do, and soon they were all knocked out. I carried them all outside and went back into the guild.

"Thank you Georgia." Macao said.

"No, it was nothing. I can't stand it when someone gets hurt in front of me." I said emotionlessly. He shivered and walked off.

**Time Skip: One Year**

I sighed as I walked into the guild. I was wearing my maid's uniform, because I couldn't bear to wear anything but the first thing Ciel ever bought me. I entered the guild and looked at the bar. Kinana gave me a glass of water, and I nodded in thanks. I sat there as I sipped my water, checking the bandage wrapped around my wrist, making sure it was healing properly. On my last job with Romeo, I was captured while I was sleeping and the rope burns on one wrist were worse than the other. Suddenly, the doors burst open and the thugs from Twilight Ogre came in for the third time this week. I stood up, suddenly angered.

"I told you, we paid all that we could this month! Stop coming in here until we have enough for the next payment!" I shouted. Just then the doors burst open, revealing the silhouettes of a large group of people. "You brought back up this time." I growled, going into a fighting stance, the rest of the guild following my lead. The dust cleared, revealing a man with pink hair in the front. Romeo gasped.

"Natsu!" He shouted. Natsu was here. That meant that Ciel was here. I looked frantically among the faces, and I met a shocked one looking back at me. Teebo took the chance to attack me while I was surprised. I noticed him coming at me and turned my arm into an iron pillar to smack him out of the way. I heard a gasp come from a man with piercings all over. His blood red eyes were wide with shock. Then the rest of the team tried to go after me once again.

"You never learn, do you?" I said, eager to get this over with so I could go to Ciel. I punched with flames, shot ice, struck lightning, and finished off with a sword. They all ran off, swearing their revenge once again. I looked at Ciel and saw him gaping at me, along with everyone else in the group. I ran over to him and threw myself onto him, hugging him and crying. "I-hic-thought I would never see you again!" I wailed into his chest. I felt him hug me back twice as hard as I was squeezing him.

"It's okay." He soothed, stroking my hair.

"Um, Ciel, I hate to ruin the moment, but who is this?" A man with blonde hair and spiky headphones asked. I pulled myself away from Ciel and bowed, wiping my eyes.

"I am sorry for neglecting to introduce myself. I am Georgia Stangel, Ciel's fiancée." I said, smiling for the first time in six months.

"Fiancée?" I heard a female voice shriek. A woman with orange hair and a beautiful face ran through the crowd of the homecoming group. "Ciel, baby, I didn't know you were engaged! Now I have a love rival!" She screeched at him. Love rival? _Baby?! _I felt my heart break. He was obviously in a relationship with this woman.

"Karina, I told you, I don't like you in that way!" Ciel said in an irritated voice. He turned to me, and saw my hurt and confused face.

"I-I'm sorry, Ciel. I didn't know you found someone else. I apologize for assuming the engagement was still on." I said, and walked out of the guild doors. Romeo ran after me.

"Georgia! It isn't like that with Karina, she likes him, but he doesn't like him!" He said.

"I can tell that he has feelings for her. I'm sorry for making such assumptions and filling your mind with them, Romeo. I don't think I could stand to see them together." I said, a tear falling from my eye. Ciel ran out of the door.

"Georgia! You weren't wrong! The engagement is still on! Karina just has an obsession with me!" He shouted. I turned to him.

"Prove to me that you don't have feelings for her!" I said, and Romeo slunk off, probably looking for Natsu.

"How? I only love you, and you should know!" He said.

"You don't love me. You have never embraced me the way she embraces you." I said, remembering the way she wrapped her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder.

"I respect you, I don't want to make you uncomfortable like that." He said, walking closer.

"That's just it, isn't it? You _respect_ me. That's it." I said, turning around and running off. I was in the forest by now, and Ciel was crashing through the foliage behind me. Even though I was more nimble than him, he had the advantage of speed. He caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Would you like it better if I embraced you like _this_?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and crushing his lips against hers. His tongue explored her mouth, and she was shocked. He had never, _ever_ kissed her like this before. She embraced him back, melting into the kiss and responding to his fierceness with her own passion. They stayed like that for a while, kissing as the sun slowly set, and when the moon appeared they broke apart from the kiss. She blushed, recalling how his lips felt against hers, and smoothed out her uniform. He was grinning at her blush. "You are still much too innocent. I think I may have to change that about you." He said, giving her an evil look. Her face turned beet red and she looked at her hands in embarrassment. He took her hand and led her back to the guild, saying something about introducing her. She just kept replaying the kiss in her mind until they reached the guild doors. Ciel opened the doors. "We are back!" He exclaimed, pulling Georgia by the hand inside. Natsu came up to her, going right in her face.

"How do you know dragon slaying magic? Do you know where Igneel is? FIGHT ME!" He shouted at the end.

"Well, I am an angel slayer, but I don't know who Igneel is. I don't really want to fight you though." I said shyly.

"Oh great, she went back into her shell." Droy said, and I blushed. Ciel looked at me.

"What is an angel slayer?" He asked. A girl with blonde hair and a busty physique came over. She wasn't as big breasted as Georgia was, but she was close behind her.

"You are really an angel slayer?" She asked excitedly.

"Um, yes." I said.

"Can I see you celestial imitations?" She asked and I nodded.

"_Open, gate of the mimicked Ram! Aries!" _I chanted, and Aries came out looking nervous. "_Open, gate of the mimicked Maiden! Virgo!" _ I chanted once again, and Virgo came out.

"Whoa! They look exactly like mine!" She said.

"That's the point. They wouldn't be right unless they were close enough to the real thing." I said, and a puff of smoke appeared. Loke-the real one- appeared, and I was shocked. "You are a celestial mage? Amazing! You are the first one I have met!" I said as my Loke popped out while Aries and Virgo left. They scrutinized each other for a few minutes, and then smiled.

"I like him! He's handsome!" They said at the same time. Lucy and I burst into a fit of giggles. They poofed back to the spirit world, and then a whole bunch of guys and one girl came up to me. The men included Natsu, and they seemed angry except for the girl.

"How do you have our powers?" The one with the piercings asked.

"Did you steal our powers while we were trapped on the island?" The blonde one asked.

"Let's see if those powers of yours are the real deal, Rogue." A voice said from the doorway. I turned to see two men standing there, one with blonde hair and one with black hair. They both looked older than me. I became frightened at the malice in their eyes. Everyone became defensive looking at the two men in the doorway.

"What do you want, Sabers." I heard someone growl. The blonde one laughed.

"Oh, the same thing you do. We want to see how strong she really is." He said, and then swung his gaze back to me. "We challenge you to a battle. The one rule is only dragon slayer magic." He said, grinning cockily. My fighting spirit slowly seeped out at the imminent danger I was in.

"I accept." I said, standing tall.

"No, Georgia, you don't know how powerful they are!" Ciel said. Romeo grabbed his arm.

"No, Ciel, you don't know how powerful _she_ is." He said. We went out to the back of the guild and faced off.

"Let's make this interesting. The loser has to be the winner's servant for a week." The blonde said, smirking.

"I accept." I said emotionlessly, and attacked. At first I used fire, then I switched to attacking the blonde with shadow dragon slaying. The dark haired one was surprised at how I was using my power. Instead of turning into a shadow, I made the shadows attack them. Then I used light against the dark haired one. They were caught off guard, not knowing how to attack against their own power. Since they worked as a team, they didn't know how to get two attacks stopped at the same time. They relied on each other, and made mistakes, giving me openings to strike out at them. The battle seemed to take hours, the sun slowly rising in the horizon as I panted heavily. They weren't terrible, they got a few hits in, but I had the upper hand. I never healed myself, not once, to give them a fair chance to beat me. I was never a cheater. I struck them both down with an iron dragon attack, and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. I hadn't slept for the past two days. Romeo came out to me and led me back into the guild. I lay in the infirmary, listening to the chatter of my guild members.

"She is amazingly strong." I heard an astonished voice say.

"And just think. That was only her dragon slaying powers, and she was exhausted. How do you think she would be at full strength?" I heard another person say fearfully. Ciel came in and sat next to me.

"How long have you had your powers?" He asked quietly. I breathed in, holding my breath for a few seconds.

"Since my parents died." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I knew you would want to have my powers as well as Sebastian's in the beginning to find your parent's killers." I explained. He sighed.

"I probably would have before I loved you, but now I'm different. I would never use you like that, ever." He said, kissing my hand. I slowly sat up and hung my feet over the side of the bed.

"I know." I said, kissing him sweetly on the lips. I leaned my head on his shoulder. It seemed as if the time we spent apart had brought us closer. I closed my eyes, trying not to fall asleep.

"You must be exhausted. Let me take you home-if I even have one anymore." He said, laughing nervously.

"You do. I made sure of it." I said, yawning. He lifted me up and carried me out of the guild. We encountered the two dragon slayers I had just battled, the blonde grumbling at the black haired one as he scolded him for making such a bet.

"So, I guess we have to be your servants." The blonde said.

"Okay, my first and last order is, go home. Goodbye." I yawned out as I snuggled into Ciel's chest as he carried me towards the apartment I had taken care of for him. I lived there and kept his possessions exactly as he left them, and I made sure to keep everything clean. I lived there as well, but I stayed in my own room, not wanting to mess up his possessions or move anything around. He unlocked the door and brought me inside, bringing me up to his bedroom. He laid me down on the bed, snuggling in next to me. I hugged his chest as I fell into unconsciousness, trying to savor the moment, as if today were a dream.

_End Chapter Two_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

When I woke up, Ciel was gone, leaving in his place a note. It said _Georgia, I went to the guild. Meet me there._ I got up and showered, pulling out my maid uniform. I walked to the guild, and when I got inside, a woman with white hair rushed over to me.

"You are Ciel's fiancée, right? When is the wedding?" She squealed.

"Well, when Ciel disappeared, I had to cancel the wedding. I'm not sure if he still wants to get married or not." I said sheepishly.

"Of course he still wants to marry you! Who wouldn't?" She shouted.

"Um, I don't know, a lot of people…" I said, wringing my hands together, blushing at the sudden attention from her shout. "Ah, I never got your name!" I said, bowing to her.

"Oh, I'm Mirajane Strauss! My sister and brother are over there, Lisanna and Elfman." She said, pointing to two white haired mages having a playful banter. The man was very large and intimidating, saying 'Man' and things like that, while the girl was small and bubbling with laughter. Just then a little girl with blue hair came over to me and tugged on my skirt. She had a white cat with her, and the cat looked very indifferent about everything.

"Um, Georgia, why do you wear a maid's uniform?" She asked with a blushing face.

"Well, I guess because I am a maid." I said, smiling at her.

"You are?" The man with piercings came up. "Tch. I thought you were just cosplaying like bunny girl. Gihi." He said.

"I told you not to call me bunny girl!" The celestial mage said. I suddenly felt slightly woozy, but everyone collapsed around me. I stood my ground, but a little man was having trouble staying awake.

"Sir, what is going on?" I asked, alarmed.

"Mystogan is back." He wheezed before he collapsed. A man who had his face covered with a bandana and staffs in a bag on his back walked in. I got into a battle stance, and through his eyes I saw he was surprised.

"A newcomer who can withstand my sleeping spell? Interesting." He said and walked over the sleeping bodies to the request board. I teleported over in front of him.

"Stop. Prove to me you are a member of the guild." I said, and he stopped short. He lifted his sleeve and showed me a black Fairy Tail mark. I nodded and moved out of the way.

"How can you withstand the spell?" He asked, pulling a mission off of the board.

"I am immune." I said, and he whirled to face me.

"How is that possible? You are the first that I've met that can stay awake." He said in an outraged voice.

"My magic. I hold the same, and it makes me immune." I said, and he gasped.

"You can't. You teleported before." He said.

"Yes I did. I can also use Aera, Dragon Slaying, and all other magic." I said.

"So you are the legendary angel slayer I have been hearing about. Your appearance makes it hard to believe you hold such powerful magic though. Well, I ought to be leaving now. See you around, angel slayer." He said and walked out of the building. After a few minutes, everyone slowly started to wake up. Macao went to the bar and stood on it. I knew what was going on, and felt excited.

"Listen up! Now that we have the Tenrou Team back, we have a better chance of winning the Grand Magic Games this year! Last year we placed second, but this year we will get first! The people from Tenrou Island please listen up. The Grand Magic Games is a battle…" I tuned him out in my excitement. I went over to Romeo.

"Good luck Romeo! I'm sure that you will beat Chelia this year!" I said, patting him on the head.

"Tch. The only reason she won last year is because she kept blowing out my flames." He said angrily.

"Don't worry! Now that you are stronger, you can beat her!" I said, beaming at him. He looked shocked.

"Y-You just… Smiled!" He said.

"I know! It feels so nice!" I said, sweeping him up in a hug.

"Put me down! I'm not a little kid!" He ranted. I put him back on the floor.

"Sorry, I'm just so… Excited!" I said.

"Alright, so the team will be, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Wendy!" The little man said, murmuring something about money. I felt sad. I wasn't participating this year? I sighed, then looked at Romeo.

"Well, there is always next year!" I said, smiling at him.

"Mast- Ah, I mean, Makarov! Rethink your decision! We still have Georgia and Romeo, and Laxus and Gajeel and-" The little man named Makarov cut him off.

"It will be fine, master!" He said, laughing. "Trust me on this!" He said.

"Well then Romeo, we will have to cheer them on our best!" I said sadly.

**Time Skip: Arriving in Crocus**

I sighed and cracked my back once we got off of the train. Once again, Romeo and I were in the blooming capitol.

"Look, it's the noodle lady from last year!" He said, pointing to the noodle cart pushed by a frail old woman.

"We should go help her again." I said, watching the cart wobble. We walked over. "Miss Agatha! We came to help today!" I said, taking the cart from her hands. Ciel came up to me.

"I'm going out with Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. Come to Honey Bone when you are done here, okay? I will take your things." He said, kissed the top of my head and walked over to the three shouting men.

"Ooh, Georgia, a man in the picture, Eh? Have any children on the way?" She asked, and I blushed and laughed.

"You still have your perverted mind. Still sharp as ever from what I can see." I said to her, chuckling. Romeo and I chatted with her for a couple of hours.

"Well, I have something to tell you. I am retiring this year, and my grandson will take over this old cart. The next time you are in Crocus, make sure he is doing a good job." She said. We hugged her and left, heading over to the Honey Bone Inn. We went to the front desk and got our room keys. I headed up the stairs, Romeo following right behind me, and I opened the door to my room and saw Natsu, Ciel, Gray, and Gajeel sitting in the middle of a huge pile of sake bottles. I was shocked. Ciel hardly ever drank, but when he did, it was wine or champagne. _Never_ sake.

"Ciel? Why are you drinking?" I asked him.

"I was-hic-nervous about you being in the games, and Gajeel told-hic-me that drinking always helps him-hic-relax. And guess-hic-what? It worked!" He said, swaying from side to side. The door opened and Laxus walked in. He was holding a case with sake bottles.

"Man you guys are terrible at holding your alcohol. Sorry Romeo, you can't have any." He said and handed me a bottle. I handed it right back.

"I'm sorry, I don't drink." I said.

"Hey Georgia, we can go to mine and Mirajane's room." Romeo said, going back out into the hallway. We went into the room next door and saw Mirajane sitting on her bed, reading a magazine. She had a pink sound pod on her ears.

"You know, sound pods are a lot like iPods." I said to Romeo.

"What is an 'iPod'?" he asked.

"Well, they were in the dimension I was in a few years ago." I said.

"Oh, so Ciel knows what they are too, right?" He asked.

"No, before I was in Ciel's dimension I was in a different one. That was where I learned angel slaying magic. Do you want to see an iPod?" I asked him.

"Yes! And wait, I didn't know you were in another different dimension! Cool!" He said. I grimaced as I used my magic to summon the iPod I hadn't used in years. It was a new one and was still in perfect condition. While it was stored, it was charging so I could still use it. I put one earphone in his ear and one in mine and started playing some music I hadn't thought of in years. He saw the screen and his eyes lit up in wonder.

"How do you use it? There are no buttons!" He said, and I tapped in my passcode and clicked on a game. I showed him how to play temple run, and he was having a lot of fun while we listened to my music. I softly sang along to one of my favorite songs, 'Little Things' by One Direction. "You have a very pretty singing voice." He said, and I blushed. Just then a song came on that was a bit too dirty for him to hear. It was 'Thrift Shop' by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis, and I quickly changed it.

"Alright, that's enough for today. Your eyes might start to hurt." I said. He 'aww'ed but reluctantly gave the device back to me.

"Hey, who is the guy in the background? And why does he look so creepy?" he asked, and I looked and saw my favorite singer in the band One Direction, Louis Tomlinson. I hadn't seen anything about him in years.

"That is my favorite band member of One Direction, and that is how people look in the dimension I came from." I said, and just then a pop-up said 'join WI-FI network i-am-cool'. I frowned at the screen. There was no way I could get Wi-Fi in this dimension. I clicked on it and checked the internet. First I went on my Facebook, and saw messages from all of the friends on it. They all said 'Where are you?' and 'Hey, why aren't you answering my calls?' but I didn't bother answering. I knew that they were all fake friends, because they stopped talking to me after my parents died. They probably weren't even worried. I checked my Twitter, and almost dropped the iPod in shock. I had gained over 2,000 followers. Figures. People like me when I'm gone. I sighed and deleted both apps. I didn't want any reminders of my grim past. I went back to my room to find everyone passed out. I sighed and dragged them back to their respective rooms except for Ciel and Laxus, because they were already in their room. I tucked them both into their beds and Wendy walked in. We had become close friends over the past three months, and she knew my worries about Ciel and I getting married, if we ever did. She told me about how she liked Romeo, and how she wanted to become more powerful.

"Hi Georgia. It's time to go eat." She said, and I nodded. We walked down the stairs and saw Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu standing in the tavern clutching their heads. They must have been hung-over.

"Hey, are Ciel and Laxus still passed out?" Gray grunted at me. I nodded, not wanting to talk and make their headaches worse. Erza stormed over. To be honest, she scared me. A lot. We were friends, but when she would yell at people I became so frightened.

"Gajeel! You made them drink sake? Now Laxus and Ciel are passed out in Georgia and Wendy's room!" She shouted and they winced, covering their ears.

"E-Erz-a, it's okay. At least they are sleeping. I'll bring them some dinner later." I said, patting her elbow nervously. She sighed.

"You shouldn't be so willing to help everyone. One day, you are going to be kidnapped or something." She said, shaking her head.

"Well, if I do get kidnapped, I can always count on my friends to help me, right?" I said, and she smiled.

"Exactly." She said and walked away. I sighed.

"Come on. Let's go get some food." I said quietly to them and led them over to a table. A waitress came over and took our order. Wendy and I chatted quietly and I secretly healed their headaches. They slowly became more boisterous as the night went on, but they stayed away from alcohol, learning their lesson. I ordered some food to go to bring up to Ciel and Laxus and headed upstairs with Wendy. When we got to our room they were awake and groaning at their headaches. I healed their headaches and gave them their dinner, which they scarfed down hungrily. It was almost twelve o'clock so I got ready for bed. I changed into my white nightdress that I wore when I was a maid in the Phantomhive household, the same nightdress I always wore. I lay in bed for a bit while everyone else sat up awake, when I heard a booming voice outside. I got up and rushed to the window with everyone else. A projection of a man with a pumpkin for a head announced that we were going into a maze to eliminate all but eight teams. I was transported to a room with the rest of my team in it as the hotel was transforming. Ciel, Romeo, Levy, and Pluto all stood around me. I transported us to the door almost immediately. We quickly went through, and found out we were the second team to go through. The first was Sabertooth and Sting, and they smirked at us. I sighed, hoping I wouldn't have to fight him again. After us came Lamia Scale, then Blue Pegasus, then Mermaid Heel, then Quatro Cerberus, then Fairy Tail Team B, and then team A. Pluto ran off towards Lamia Scale and started sniffing around Toby. "Pluto! Come back!" I yelled and ran after him. On my way I was intercepted by the twin dragonslayers, Sting and Rogue. Rogue was dragging Sting by the ear, and it was obvious the blonde dragonslayer wanted to be anywhere but here.

"We just wanted to thank you for letting us go home and not participating in the stupid bet Sting made." Rogue said.

"No, it's okay. I never intended to make you be my servant in the first place." I said. "Now, if you will excuse me, my demon-hound has run off." I said and ran towards Toby and Pluto, who seemed to be speaking in dog to each other. "Pluto, let's go." I said. He ran over to me, and I noticed I was still in my pajamas. I used my requip to change back into my spare outfit, one that I really didn't want to have to wear. It was an outfit that Lucy and Mirajane gave to me, and I felt too exposed in it, but it was better than pajamas. It was a green bandeau bra, with sleeves that weren't attached, and a short skirt with black knee high socks and black combat boots. I walked with Pluto back to our team.

"What are you wearing?" Ciel asked.

"I changed out of my pajamas, and Lucy and Mirajane got me this. My nightdress was a little too… _see through._" I said, blushing. The pumpkin man walked out onto the field and began to announce the order we came in.

"In eighth place, we have Fairy Tail!" He shouted and Team A walked out of the waiting space onto the field. "In seventh place, we have Fairy Tail Team B!" He said, and gasps went throughout the crowd as the second team walked out. Team A all looked dumbfounded as to why there were two teams. "In sixth, we have Quatro Cerberus!" He said and they went on the field as well. "Then in fifth, we have Mermaid Heel!" And the girls from Mermaid Heel went out, looking tough. "In fourth, we have Blue Pegasus!" And the boys all walked out, looking all sparkly. "In third place, we have Lamia Scale!" He said, and their team came out. A man with white hair started stripping, so I looked away. "In second place, once again, we have Fairy Tail!" The pumpkin man said, and this time, both Team A and B looked confused as we walked out. Lucy squealed to Mirajane.

"Look! She is wearing the outfit we bought her!" Lucy and Mirajane shouted to each other.

"And in first place, we have none other than Sabertooth!" The pumpkin man announced. The Sabertooth Team walked out on the field. We all were supposed to go to our waiting areas once again to prepare for the first game. It was called 'Hidden'.

"I'll go! Remember, I have invisibility magic, so I can hide very well." I said, and a lacrima popped up reading 'Georgia accepted first challenge' and I was teleported out onto the field. I was up against Gray, Juvia, Beth, Eve, Lyon, Rufus, and Yaeger. I didn't know anyone I was up against except for Juvia and Gray. The man explained the rules and I immediately disappeared as soon as the game started. I used my magic to find out who was real and who wasn't, and attacked the real ones. Soon, the only one left was me and Rufus. I transformed into a clone of him when he went down to look for me. I went up behind him and punched him in the back of the head. I got the most points in the end and won the round. I went back to the waiting place and cheered with my teammates, but immediately felt guilty because I made Gray and Juvia lose.

"Great job Georgia! That was great!" Levy said to me, and I blushed.

"I'm sure you will do better." I said. "I'll be back. I'm going to go apologize to Gray and Juvia." I said and walked out, but not before Ciel gave me a kiss. Then he smacked my butt. My face turned tomato red as I rushed out of the room. He was different. He wasn't, well, as refined as he used to be. Coming to this dimension changed him. He had even started to act like a… jerk. I slowly headed to the place where Team A was waiting. I opened the door. "Hey Gray, I'm sorry for… Where is Gray?" I asked. The only one in the room was a sleeping Happy. I went to the room where Team B was and I saw both Team A and B in there.

"Oh, hey Georgia. What's up?" Gray asked, sitting with his feet on a table. Juvia was sitting behind him with hearts in her eyes.

"I wanted to apologize for tricking you in the beginning of the event." I said, bowing to them.

"Oh, it's okay! Juvia has no grudge against you!" Juvia said as she stood up, Gray momentarily forgotten.

"Yeah, it's okay. I would rather be beat by you than anyone else." He said, taking his feet off of the table. Everyone else in the room was loud and boisterous, shouting at each other and toasting drinks. I sighed in relief.

"So, why is everyone in here?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Ah, Lucy and Natsu finally got together." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Huh? But, they have been together for months already." I said, remembering what Lucy told me when we went to train for the Grand magic Games.

"What?" He said, putting down his mug.

"Ah! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone! Please, don't say anything to them! Gomen, gomen, gomen!" I said, bowing with each 'Gomen'.

"Well, that's a surprise. I wonder why they never told us…" He said thoughtfully.

"I think Lucy said something about Mira-san meddling." I told him. "Oh, I should be getting back. My team might get worried, and I need to change." I said, waving goodbye as I stepped out of the room. I quickly teleported to get my clothes from the hotel room. I put them in my space for re-quipping and went back to the arena room my team was in. I re-quipped into my usual clothes as I walked into the room. Everyone was sitting around, doing their own thing.

"Hey, welcome back!" Levy said. Pluto started barking, and I turned my head to see our drunken guild mates come in to our waiting room. Everyone that was in team B's room was now in ours. I was startled at how quickly everyone had settled in and started to party. Lucy and Natsu were in the midst of it all, laughing and kissing. I smiled at how happy everyone was. The next few days went by in a blur. Fairy Tail dominated in the games, winning almost every game and battle. In the end, we won, and we overtook the chaos at the end caused from the princess trying to change the past. Everything was fine, until I felt a wind kick up in the middle of our celebration. I locked eyes with Ciel across the room. I ran to him as the guild panicked as the wind strengthened. I reached him just as a bright light enveloped the guild.

**Well, this is the end of this story, but I am continuing it. This time it will be a three-way crossover, between Fairy Tail, Black Butler, and Soul Eater. It will be called 'Battling for my Soul'. I know the end of this chapter sucked, but I was too lazy to write the end because I was too excited to write the next part! Gomen!**

**P.S. listen to this awesome remix, and the video kicks ass! watch?v=pB_PoGGEuUo**


End file.
